I am a Maid
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Un café de maid à ouvert récemment et Francis s'y rend pour la première fois, il s'attendait à tout sauf trouver une certaine personne ici.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** T, changera peut-être par la suite.  
**Personnages :** France et Angleterre  
**Genre :** Romance et Humour

**Autres :** Et voilà une nouvelle fic! J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de comique alors comme j'avais cette idée dans un coin depuis un bon moment j'ai décidé de commencé par celle-là. L'histoire est basé quelque peu sur le manga Kaichou wa Maid Sama donc on peut dire que c'est une sorte de crossover même si il n'y aura que des personnages d'Hetalia dedans.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Prologue **_

Francis venait de trouver un merveilleux petit salon qui venait d'ouvrir, il avait tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion pour y aller, il aurait pu inviter ses deux meilleurs amis à venir avec lui mais il avait préféré découvrir ce tout nouveau plaisir par lui-même.  
Le français ouvrit les portes du salon et rayonna en voyant de magnifiques maids l'accueillir avec un sourire angélique, angélique était bien le mot, Francis avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Il leur rendit un sourire radieux avant de se faire guider à une table et se mettre un menu dans les mains. Le blond aux yeux bleus regarda attentivement les pâtisseries qui étaient proposées et espérait que le goût serait à la hauteur des plats sinon, même pour de jolie maids, cela ne lui donnerait pas très envie de revenir. Il choisit un tiramisu ainsi qu'un café au lait et discuta joyeusement avec les filles présentes en attendant d'être servit, lui qui adorait la culture japonaise il était très heureux que ce genre de café/salon se soit exporté ici.

Quand la serveuse arriva avec sa commande il se dit tout d'abord qu'elle était particulièrement belle, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs, mais celle-ci dégageait quelque chose de plus qui attira immédiatement le français. Il avait trouvé une perle rare.  
Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand ladite perle rare se révéla être un de ses camarades de classes, et pas n'importe lequel. Il s'agissait d'Arthur Kirkland, le punk de l'école, l'intello, le président du conseil des élèves, le jeune homme le plus têtu et froid que Francis ait jamais rencontré. Et pourtant, il était là, dans une merveilleuse robe de maid de style gothique lolita, avec des bas et des bottes qui les couvrait un peu.  
Francis en était resté bouche bée, voir le punk habillé de manière aussi... Peu viril qui ne correspondait pas du tout à son image était un énorme choc. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire et l'anglais se dépêcha de lui poser son plat sur la table avant de s'enfuir le plus vite possible qu'il pouvait en évitant de courir.

Francis resta encore choqué quelques instants avant de reprendre quelque peu ses esprits et de manger sa pâtisserie, il ne se souvenu même plus du goût qu'elle avait lorsqu'il sortit du café, toute pensée cohérente avait déserté son esprit lorsqu'il avait vu Arthur Kirkland, habillé comme une maid. Et il était fichtrement sexy.

* * *

Oui je sais c'est court, mais bon c'est un prologue, les autres chapitres seront plus long que ça!  
Alors qu'est-ce vous pensez de cette idée? ;D Je sais je suis méchante avec Arthur mais franchement je pouvais pas mettre Francis en maid, ça ne l'aurait absolument pas dérangé du tout lui, ça aurait été moins drôle XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** T, changera peut-être par la suite.  
**Personnages :** France et Angleterre  
**Genre :** Romance et Humour

* * *

Francis avait ignoré ses amis de toute la matinée, il avait rêvassé en classe et n'avait pas prêter la moindre attention aux vaines tentatives de ses amis à essayer de communiquer avec lui. Le blond aux yeux bleus ne savait même pas si qui que ce soit avait tenté de lui palé aujourd'hui, si il avait raté une belle occasion avec une magnifique personne ou si personne lui avait prêter la moindre intention. Il n'avait pas arrêter de fixer le dos du punk durant les cours et l'image de ce dernier en robe de maid n'arrivait pas à quitter son esprit. C'était plus fort que lui, et son esprit avait d'ailleurs vite dérivé sur des choses beaucoup moins innocentes, heureusement que personne ne pouvait lire ses pensées. Surtout le punk.

« Tu crois qu'il est malade ? »

« Peut-être bien, il ne nous a jamais ignoré. »

« Il arrête pas de fixer Kirkland... »

« Ah, c'est la maladie de l'amour ! »

« L'amour ?! T'es sûr ?! Ces deux-là peuvent pas se blairer et se disputent à la moindre occasion ! »

« Ah mais je suppose qu'entre eux c'est du genre amour-haine, tu comprends ? »

« Non je comprends rien. »

« Les allemands sont pas très doué en matière d'amour, c'est normal que tu comprennes rien. »

« Je suis PRUSSIEN, pas allemand ! »

« Si tu veux ! N'empêche que je crois pas que les prussiens étaient plus doués que ça en amour ! »

« La ferme ! »

« Carriedo et Beilschmidt puisse que vous avez tellement envie de parler vous pourriez peut-être répondre à la question ? »

« Euh... » Firent les deux amis.

« Dans ce cas vous me ferez un exposé complet sur le sujet pour le prochain cours. »

« QUOI. »

« Vous en voulez encore ? »

Les deux se turent et Gilbert marmonna que tout cela c'était la faute de Francis avant de se taire définitivement au risque de se prendre encore plus de devoirs.

A la sortie du cour, à l'heure du déjeuner, ils attrapèrent Francis par le bras et l'entraînèrent dehors sur un banc.

« Tu nous dois des explications Francis ! »

« Oué tu nous a ignoré toute la matinée, c'est pas très sympa de ta part. »

« Que, quoi ? Des explications ? » S'exclama le français surpris qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait.

« Kirkland t'as tapé dans l'oeil ou quoi ? T'arrêtais pas de le regardais. »

« C'est l'amoooouur. » Chantonna joyeusement Antonio.

« QUOI ! Mais pas du tout ! Je le fixais juste comme ça, j'aurais très bien pu fixer quelqu'un d'autre, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées c'est tout. »

« Et a quoi donc pensais-tu de si important qui faisait que tu nous a ignoré aussi longtemps ? »

« Ah... Eh bien vous savez, je vous ai parlé de ce maid café. »

« Oui et ? » S'exclamèrent les deux très attentifs.

Francis voulait garder ce qu'il avait vu pour lui et se sentit mal pour ce qu'il allait faire.

« La bouffe était super dégueulasse. Je suis vraiment déçu. Serveuses mignonnes mais nourriture d'aucune qualité, mon petit paradis s'envole... » Et il poussa un long soupir pour la forme.

Ses amis furent choqué et leur espoirs semblèrent s'envoler aussi, ils avaient été très intéressé par ce café mais savoir que la nourriture était mauvaise, cela ne les incitait guère à y aller, même si il y avait des serveuses mignonnes.

« Ça craint à mort ! J'en rêvais trop de ce truc ! »

« Oui c'est vraiment dommage... » Ajouta Antonio avec une mine triste.

« Eh oui... Vous comprenez mieux mon état ? »

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête et Francis se sentit soulagé, ils n'iraient jamais au maid café et ne verrait pas Arthur. Il se sentait vraiment égoïste là, à la limite de l'amant possessif mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, même si il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il se comportait ainsi envers le punk.

* * *

« Bonjour Maître ! ~ »

Le français fut de nouveau accueilli par les même jolies serveuses de la veille et leur adressa un charmant sourire. Toutefois elles n'étaient pas ce qui l'intéressait, lui il voulait son punk, enfin... Son punk en robe plutôt.  
Il partit s'asseoir avant de commander une pâtisserie différente de la veille mais la même boisson, il discuta ensuite un bon moment avec les serveuses présente jusqu'à ce qu'on lui apporta son plat. Un grand sourire apparu sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Arthur le lui apporter mais ce dernier fila aussi vite que l'éclair une fois le plat posé sur la table. Cela ne découragea pas le blond aux yeux bleus pour autant, si son anglais était aussi timide que cela ce n'était pas grave, il allait l'attendre.  
Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il attendit qu'Arthur finisse son service et demanda subtilement quand est-ce que l'anglais finissait, bien sûr il allait devoir attendre quelques heures mais cela ne le dérangeait guère. Il était en charmante compagnie et il avait l'occasion de goûter un bon nombre de délices qui étaient, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dû dire à ses deux meilleurs amis, des plats terriblement exquis.  
Arthur pendant ce temps-là stressait à mort en voyant que Francis ne partait pas, il était sûr que le français avait déballé son secret à toute la fac et que tout le monde devait être au courant désormais, même si personne n'avait semblé réagir différent en sa présence, ils se moquaient forcément de lui dans son dos !  
L'anglais avait grave stressé depuis la veille, il avait cru qu'il allait mourir tant la honte était grande, il n'avait rien pu faire et avait hésité à venir en cours ou non aujourd'hui. Finalement il avait décidé d'affronter son destin et s'était préparé au pire mais rien n'était arrivé. Ce qu'il avait trouvé bizarre mais cela l'avait rassuré un peu, toutefois il ne doutait pas que les choses allaient vite changer pour lui et qu'il allait devenir la risée de l'école... Et bon sang qu'est-ce que cette foutue frog attendait pour bouger ?! Il trouvait ça marrant de l'embarrasser à chaque fois qu'il devait lui apporter un plat ?!

Il le vit enfin bouger quand ils durent fermé et l'anglais poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant d'aller de changer et il se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux une fois ses affaires de punk enfilé. Il sortit ensuite pour rentré chez lui et...

« Bonsoir Arthur ! »

Arthur décida tout d'abord d'ignorer le français mais celui-ci était tenace et l'empêcha de partir en se mettant à chaque fois devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! » Lança t-il sèchement, agacé par le comportement de Francis.

« Juste te parler ? Tu n'as fait que m'esquiver depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Me parler ? Si je t'ai ignoré c'est pour une bonne raison, maintenant bouge ou je vais te faire regretter de me bloquer le chemin. »

« Ah tu es sûr ? » Francis fit un grand sourire. « Si tu n'es pas gentil avec moi je risquerai par mégarde de dire ce qui se passe dans ce café et qu'un joli punk aime bien porter des robes. » Le sourire du français s'agrandit et il ne se sentit pas le moindre du monde honteux de sa menace.

Arthur vira au rouge pivoine.

« QUOI ?! JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE QUOIQUE CE SOIT ! ET JE N'AI AUCUN GOUT POUR LES ROBES ! »

Francis rigola « Oui bien sûr, pourquoi tu en portes alors ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas le choix sombre crétin ! La gérante n'a pas encore reçu les uniformes masculin alors... »

« Oooh quel dommage, moi qui croyait que j'allais pouvoir te voir tous les jours dans cette merveilleuse tenue... » Répondit le français avec un air véritablement triste.

« Espèce de gros pervers... »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire cela. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre, et ne t'avise pas de dire ce que tu sais à qui que ce soit ou alors je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisse plus jamais ressentir quoique ce soit de pervers ! »

Arthur foudroyait Francis du regard, la menace était clair, si le français parler, il risquerait de perdre ce qu'il avait entre les jambes et ça alors il n'y tenait absolument pas !

« Je serais sage » Lui assura Francis même si il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de révéler cela à qui que ce soit. « En fait tu devrais plutôt me remercier, sans moi Antonio et Gilbert t'aurais vu aussi. »

Arthur ne dit rien et essaya une fois de plus de passer, il était fatigué et avait envie de rentrer chez lui, il n'avait pas plus de temps à perdre à se disputer avec ce crétin de français.

« Arthur! »

« QUOI ?! »

« Arrête de m'ignorer ! » S'exclama le français avec une petite moue.

L'anglais poussa un long soupir. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux sérieusement ? »

« Que tu sois plus gentil avec moi et arrête de m'ignorer ! »

« Très bien. Mais là je suis fatiguer et j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi alors laisse-moi passer ! »

« Je te raccompagne ? »

« Pour que tu saches où j'habite ? Même pas en rêve. »

Francis poussa un soupir et le laissa passer. Arthur se dépêcha de s'en aller le plus vite possible et espérait que l'autre ne le suivrait pas.

« Bonne nuit Arthur ! » Lui souhaita Francis avec une voix suave.

Arthur se sentit rougir mais ne dit rien et continua son chemin, il avait très envie de dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** T, changera peut-être par la suite.  
**Personnages :** France et Angleterre  
**Genre :** Romance et Humour

* * *

Francis passait au maid café tous les jours où Arthur travaillait, il avait finit par savoir son emploi du temps et faisait en sorte d'être toujours présent lorsqu'il était là, au pus grand malheur de l'anglais.  
Le français avait été bien triste quand Arthur avait reçu son uniforme masculin et même si il été aussi terriblement sexy dedans il avait tout de même une petite préférence pour la robe.  
Au bout d'un moment une des maids lui posa une question très étrange.

« Est-ce que tu aimes Arthur ? »

L'étudiant français avait été très surpris par une telle question et avait demandé à la maid pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui demandait cela.

« Eh bien, tu viens tous les jours pour lui et ne cesse de le regarder. »

Francis se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il faisait cela, il pensait que c'était juste pour embêter l'anglais mais... Il allait un peu loin pour que ce ne soit que cela tout de même ? Il passait son temps à le regarder, que ce soit à l'école ou au café. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il était autant obsédé par l'anglais.

Ses amis semblaient aussi avoir remarqué quelque chose et n'arrêtaient pas de le charrier avec cela même si il s'entêtait à dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Était-ce vraiment le cas ?  
Le français décida qu'il devait réfléchir. Il quitta alors le café et n'y revint pas pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait besoin d'avoir des réponses.  
Avec le temps il se rendit compte qu'Arthur lui manquait, même si il ne lui parlait jamais que brièvement, que les autres personnes ne l'intéressaient pas, peu importe à quel point leur beauté était attirante. Il avait de plus en pus l'impression que son monde ne tournait qu'autour d'une seule personne. Arthur Kirkland.

Il était amoureux de lui, c'était vraiment cela ?  
Perturbé par ce que lui révélait ses sentiments, le français ne savait pas quoi faire et décida d'en parler à ses deux meilleurs amis qui d'ailleurs n'arrêtaient pas de se poser des questions à son propos.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux d'Arthur. »

« Non sans blague ? Francis t'en a mis du temps à t'en rendre compte ! » Antonio n'en revenait pas que son ami qui s'y connaissait autant en amour avait été aussi lent pour se rendre compte de ses propres sentiments.

« QUOI ?! COMMENT CA?! » S'écria Gilbert qui lui n'avait rien compris du tout.

« Ben... J'arrête pas de penser à lui et de le regarder, je vais même le voir tous les jours à son boulot. Du coup j'ai essayé de m'éloigner de lui pour voir et il me manque atrocement... »

« Il a un boulot ? » S'interrogea Antonio.

Oups la boulette.

« Euh oui il... Il est mécano ! Enfin il répare tout un tas de trucs concernant les voitures. »

« Je pensais pas qu'il ferait un truc aussi cool. » S'étonna Gilbert.

« Oui enfin... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver sexy quand il travaille... »

« Tu m'étonne ! » S'exclama Antonio. « Si Lovi faisait la même chose je... »

Antonio semblait sur le point de baver tant ce à quoi il pensait était merveilleux.  
Gilbert se mit à imaginer à son tour l'élu de son cœur et eu la même réaction.

« Euh les gars... ? »

« Oui ! » S'écrièrent les deux en se réveillant de leur songes.

« Donc je... Je sais pas trop quoi faire. »

« Comment ça tu sais pas quoi faire ? C'est évident pourtant, demande-lui de sortir avec toi ! »

« Mais... Je pense qu'il me déteste. »

« Ah... »

« C'est vrai que c'est problématique mais tu ne vas pas laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu n'essaies pas de l'avoir, quelqu'un d'autre va te le piquer ! Mon frère a l'air très intéressé par lui d'ailleurs... »

« QUOI?! Ah ça non alors ! Je ne vais pas le lâcher de sitôt, je suis un maître un amour, il va forcément tomber sous mon charme ! »

Ses deux amis rigolèrent.

« On te reconnaît bien là Francis, bon courage alors ! »

« Merci ! »

* * *

Maintenant que Francis était déterminé à courtiser Arthur, il se demandait cependant comment il allait faire. Après tout, Arthur devait le détester, ça n'allait pas être simple. Lui demander de sortir avec lui directement ne serait sans doute pas une très bonne idée. Peut-être devrait-il y aller doucement pour le séduire ? En tout cas il ferait mieux de retourner le voir à nouveau au maid café.  
Arthur fut surpris de voir que Francis était revenu, il croyait que ce dernier avait décamper pour de bon et pourtant il sentait qu'au fond de lui cela lui faisait plaisir. Il devait décidément être masochiste pour apprécier qu'un pervers vienne le voir tous les jours à son boulot, enfin ce n'était pas le cas bien sûr ! Il n'appréciait absolument pas.

Le français essayait de parler à Arthur et d'être séduisant, mais l'anglais n'en avait rien à faire et ne cessait de le repousser, toutefois Francis ne comptait pas abandonner.  
Il décida après plusieurs jours de ce petit manège de l'inviter pour un rendez-vous et attendit qu'Arthur ait finit son service avant de lui bloquer le passage, tout comme la dernière fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Sortir avec toi. »

Arthur eut l'impression de s'étouffer en entendant cela et vira au rouge écrevisse.

« QUOI ?! Arrête tes conneries et va demander cela à quelqu'un d'autre, je suis pas quelqu'un avec qui tu peux t'amuser avant de t'en débarrasser. »

Alors là Francis fut surpris, mais où est-ce que l'anglais était partit chercher cela, il pensait qu'il n'était pas sérieux ?

« Pardon ? Arthur je suis sérieux. »

« Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que tu passe ton temps à draguer tout le monde. »

« Serait-ce de la jalousie que je perçois ? »

« B-Bien sûr que non ! » S'écria l'anglais à la fois rouge d'embarras et de colère. « Si tu es vraiment sérieux avec moi tu n'irais pas draguer les autres. Alors va jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Mais non Arthur tu ne comprends pas je- »

Arthur en avait plus que marre de cette conversation et poussa le français avant de s'en aller de là pour rentrer chez lui.  
Francis poussa un long soupir. Les choses étaient très mal partit.


End file.
